1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for delivering paint from a container to a paint application device by exerting pressure on said paint and forcing it out of the container and through a hose or the like. The instant invention, however, eliminates the necessity of any special equipment other than the container and the application device itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art devices rely on compressed air to provide the pressure differential required for their operation. These prior art devices are typified by Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,170 and Mayden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,093. Such devices require, in addition to the paint container and dispensing apparatus, a means of providing a pressure differential by an air compressor or the like which not only requires a substantial investment for such additional equipment but also is an energy consuming means of creating such a differential. In addition, the paint container and dispensing apparatus must be separately cleaned, requiring the expenditure of substantial time and effort beyond that used for the painting activity itself.
The object of the present invention is to provide a paint dispensing container which requires no additional special equipment to create the required pressure differential.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint dispensing container which virtually cleans itself as well as all the application equipment connected thereto without the necessity of dismantling the device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a paint container which uses household water pressure for the pressure differential and water for cleaning said container.